Gipsy Danger (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of Gipsy Danger |givename = |launch = July 10, 2017 |class = Mark-3 |status = Destroyed |origin = United States of America |height = 260ft (79m) |weight = 1,980 Tons |speed = 7 |strength = 8 |armor = 6 |equip = Jaeger A.I. 98BD/Hyper-Torque DriversGipsy Danger Blueprints Nuclear Vortex Turbine 10TK/Gyro Stabilizers 08FS/Oceanic Cooling Vents |operating = Blue Spark 4.1Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 60, 61, 62, 63 |energy = Arc-9 reactor (analog) |weapon = I-19 Plasmacaster (Plasma Cannon) GD6 Chain Sword |body = Street Fighter |powermove = Palm grip backlash Elbow Rocket |pilot = Yancy Becket (deceased) Raleigh Becket Mako Mori |kaiju = 9 |appearances = Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero Pacific Rim }} Gipsy Danger is a Mark-3 American Jaeger and one of the oldest Jaegers still in active combat after Cherno Alpha. History Early Combat History Gipsy Danger was constructed on Kodiak Island at the Jaeger Academy’s Jaeger testing facility. Launched on July 10, 2017, Gipsy Danger was stationed at the Anchorage Shatterdome and tasked to defend the coastline of Alaska.Pacific Rim Piloted by the Becket brothers, Yancy and Raleigh, the Mark-3 Jaeger is accredited with four Kaiju kills in the span of four years.Combat Dossier: Gipsy Danger Its first combat mission was in Los Angeles on October 17, 2017, against the Kaiju Yamarashi. Gipsy and one other unnamed Jaeger were dropped into the mouth of the Los Angeles river to head off the Kaiju's path into the city. When their partner’s missile barrage fails to stop the Kaiju, Gipsy Danger takes over as the primary combatant. Gipsy then forces the Kaiju to move through the port of Long Beach toward Harbor Freeway. Near the end of the battle, Gipsy gains the upper hand and uses a cargo crane wire to behead the Kaiju and win the battle. The following year, Gipsy Danger was deployed in Puerto San Jose, May 20, 2018 to combat the Kaiju that makes landfall there. On July 22, 2019, Gipsy fights and kills the Kaiju Clawhook in San Diego. One of the Jaeger’s first Jaeger team missions occurs in Manila on December 16, 2019. Gipsy, Horizon Brave and Lucky SevenTravis Beacham: Lucky Seven were deployed to stop a barb-tailed Category IV Kaiju. During the battle, Horizon Brave is overpowered by the Kaiju but Lucky Seven and Gipsy manage to save the Mark-1 Jaeger and kill the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Anchorage Attack February 29, 2020, Gipsy Danger is deployed into the Gulf of Alaska to fight the Kaiju Knifehead. They approach the Kaiju's present target, the Saltchuck, from underwater and emerge in time to save the fishing boat from certain destruction, disobeying Stacker Pentecost's order to ignore it. Gipsy Danger punches Knifehead in the face, knocking the Kaiju off balance. Raising its arms, it lands a blow on the Kaiju's head. Knifehead retaliates, catching the Jaeger's left wrist in its jaws. Gipsy Danger pushes back and grabs the side of its head. The Beckets use the Plasmacaster and shoot Knifehead three times in the abdomen. Knifehead falls to the sea, presumed dead by the pilots. Their victory, however, is short-lived. The injured Kaiju reemerges from the ocean and ambushes the Jaeger. Yancy attempts to hold Knifehead back while Raleigh preps the left Plasmacaster. Knifehead blocks the attack and pierces the Jaeger's armpit. Knifehead severs the left arm from Gipsy Danger's body. Overpowering Gipsy Danger, Knifehead breaches the right side of the Conn-Pod and tears away half of Gipsy Danger's head, killing Yancy in the process. As Knifehead begins to tear away at Gipsy Danger's armor, Raleigh is able to use the right Plasmacaster to kill the Kaiju once and for all. Raleigh is able to pilot Gipsy long enough to reach the shores of Anchorage, where the Jaeger falls. Raleigh emerges from the Conn-Pod and collapses on the beach from the near-fatal strain of piloting Gipsy solo. Decommission Following its victory, Gipsy Danger is presumably returned to the Anchorage Shatterdome. The following year, 2021, it is transported to Oblivion Bay, a Jaeger graveyard in Oakland, California.Editorial: January 6, 2025 Mark III Restoration Program In 2023, Gipsy Danger is removed from Oblivion Bay and returned to the Anchorage Shatterdome to undergo repairs as sanctioned by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero It undergoes major reconstruction and refurbishment under the supervision of Mako Mori and Tendo Choi. Gipsy Danger is re-introduced with new technology, a solid iron hull with no alloys, retractable chain swords, new cockpit and updates to the control interfaces to match recent tech upgrades by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. When the United Nations announced the closure the Anchorage Shatterdome in 2024, Gipsy Danger is relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome alongside Cherno Alpha and Striker Eureka. Raleigh Becket is later recruited by Stacker Pentecost to return as co-pilot of Gipsy Danger. Hong Kong Incident Gipsy Danger is the last Jaeger to arrive on the scene in Victoria Harbour and saves Striker Eureka after it is disabled by an EMP burst from Leatherback. Gipsy Danger engages Leatherback, drawing its attention away from the disabled Jaeger and its pilots, Herc and Chuck Hansen. Gipsy Danger tears the EMP organ from Leatherback's body and appears to gain the upper hand in the battle. However, Leatherback tosses the Jaeger across the harbour and into the port. Gipsy Danger fights to keep Leatherback from breaching the port any further. It uses its elbow rocket to keep Leatherback down. Grappling the Kaiju from behind, Gipsy continues to push Leatherback back toward the water. Locked in a power struggle, Gipsy Danger amputates Leatherback's arm with the Plasmacaster, killing the Kaiju with several shots to its side. Raleigh decides to "check for a pulse" by unloading another volley of shots into its body, making sure that it's really dead. Once the Kaiju's death is confirmed, Gipsy Danger enters the city armed with an oil tanker. Gipsy Danger fights Otachi with the tanker until the Kaiju tears the ship from its grasp and tosses it aside. Lashing out with its tail, Otachi uses the city buildings to evade detection. During the search, Gipsy Danger is ambushed by the Kaiju and smashed through the adjacent buildings. Otachi spits acid at the Jaeger, Gipsy Danger avoids the attack and the acid disintegrates part of a building. Mako uses the coolant from Gipsy Danger's reserves to freeze Otachi's tail and shatter it when the Kaiju tries to crush its head. Gipsy Danger tears out Otachi's acid sack and tosses it away. Otachi digs its talons into Gipsy and unfurls its wings, taking off with Gipsy Danger in tow. After several unsuccessful attempts at freeing themselves, Mako engages Gipsy's chain sword and bisects Otachi above Earth's atmosphere. Gipsy Danger plummets to the ground at increasing speed, but lands safely in a stadium when it purges its nuclear reactor to slow its descent and loosens all the shock absorbers at Marshal Pentecost's instruction. Operation Pitfall After the Rangers regroup, Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka are taken to the Marianas Trench to assault the Breach. The two Jaegers are cut off by the arrival of Raiju, Scunner and Slattern. The two Kaiju separate Striker Eureka and Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger fights Scunner when the Kaiju ambushes it from the darkness. The Jaeger overpowers the Kaiju and prepares to kill it with its chain sword when its right arm is torn off by Raiju. Scunner uses Gipsy Danger's momentary vulnerability to its advantage and tears at its leg. Mako and Raleigh stab the Kaiju in the head and drag it over a volcanic pit to burn its head. Scunner breaks away from the Jaeger as Raiju begins its re-approach. Gipsy Danger uses its left chain sword to bisect Raiju. Slattern calls for Scunner's assistance, allowing Gipsy a momentary reprieve. Raleigh and Mako attempt to help Striker, but Pentecost warns them away, ordering them to use Gipsy's nuclear reactor to destroy the Breach. Striker Eureka uses the nuclear bomb strapped to its back to kill Scunner and wound Slattern. Gipsy crouches low to the ground and braces itself with the chain sword to withstand the nuclear tidal wave that parts the sea for a moment; creating an air bubble. As the water rushes back, the mech is pummeled by the turbulent water. Mako and Raleigh recover, but not without sustaining heavy damage to Gipsy Danger's internal systems. Gipsy Danger drags Raiju's corpse and limps for the portal. They are momentarily halted by Slattern, who is grievously wounded from the nuclear explosion. Gipsy instead tackles Slattern and stabs the Kaiju. As they both enter the portal, Gipsy finally kills Slattern using a point blank blast from the nuclear vortex turbine. The Kaiju's body allows them to enter the Breach. Running out of air due to battle damage, Raleigh ejects Mako from the Jaeger. He manually arms Gipsy's nuclear reactor to self destruct and moves to escape in his own pod. One of the Precursors watches as Gipsy Danger explodes and the portal collapses. Any remains left behind from the nuclear overload are presumably left in the Anteverse. With the destruction of the Breach and the end of the Kaiju war, Gipsy is the final Jaeger to be lost in combat. ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization Early Combat History December 16, 2019, Gipsy Danger is accompanied to Manila by Striker Eureka and Horizon Brave to stop a Category IV Kaiju. Horizon Brave is overpowered by the Kaiju, Gipsy Danger and Striker are able save the Mark-1 Jaeger. Gipsy Danger kills the Kaiju. Features Gipsy Danger possesses a gauntlet-fixed S-11 Pulse Launcher, which fires an orb of pure dark matter at its target; successful strikes tend to disrupt the molecular structure of Kaiju biology.Jaeger Designer Features Gipsy Danger's appearance, faded blue paint job and romanticized decal, invokes the visual design fighter aircraft like Vought F4U Corsair from the World War II era. Its body language "echos Raleigh, but is largely its own". Because Gipsy Danger's head is detachable from its body, large flaps stemming from its shoulders protect the back of its head and the base of the neck where the body connects with the Conn-Pod. Gipsy's 08FS/Oceanic Cooling vents maintain temperature and channel seawater through the circulatory coolant system; 98BD/Hyper-Torque Drives allow Gipsy Danger's muscle strands increased locomotion. Gipsy's Nuclear Vortex Turbine maintains health checks and returned radio chemical readings in excess of safety parameters. The turbine can also be utilized to fire a directed heat weapon powerful enough to puncture completely through a grappling Kaiju when fired at point blank range. Equalizing the Jaeger's movement are 10KT/Gyro-Stabilizers, which allow for smooth bipedal motion and stabilize aggressor feud. Gipsy Danger also features two rear jets which allows for an increase in forward movement for a limited amount of time. They can be used to aid in the the Jaeger's ability to leap into the air, quickly decreasing the distance between it and a kaiju to land a melee attack. For each hand, the Jaeger possesses an I-19 Plasmacaster, a particle dispersal cannon that fires plasma via a charged carrier rail, which wound and cauterize Kaiju anatomy, preventing the spread of Kaiju Blue. It also has two retractable GD6 Chain Swords which is created from steel-obsidian alloy, personally outfitted by Mako Mori.. The Chain Swords can be used as solid blades or whips. In addition to those features, the Gipsy Danger is able to dump much of its coolant as an improvised weapon and possesses a rocket for increased punching power in its right elbow (possibly in its left one as well). In the aftermath of its partial destruction, Gipsy Danger's specs are updated to align more with the more recent series of Jaegers. However, as result of its age, its suspension is looser, its parts move more than the latest Jaeger models, making it more vulnerable to melee attacks. Like all Mark-1, Mark-2 and Mark-3 Jaegers, Gipsy Danger is powered by a nuclear reactor located in the center of its chest. Its status as an "analog" Jaeger makes it resilient to EMP-based attacks.As mentioned by Raleigh Becket in Pacific Rim Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Gipsy Danger, assisted or on its own. Given Name Controversy In the original screenplay for Pacific Rim, Gipsy Danger's key signifier and namesake was the image of a pinup decal featuring a "buxom Gipsy riding a bomb". Respectively, its pilots, "Raleigh Antrobus" and Mako Mori, were referred to as "Roma 1" or "Roma 2"[https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/733694/Pacific%20Rim%20%5Bundated%5D%20%5BDigital%5D.pdf Pacific Rim: Original Script], "Roma" being the short hand term for the Romani people that live in Europe, the Americas and Asia.Romani However, prior and shortly after the film's release July 12, 2013, information slowly began to circulate among fans that the etymology behind the term "Gipsy" was in fact pejorative.golden-zephyr: Gipsy: It's not just a word "Gipsy" is a British variant spelling of the word "Gypsy"Gipsy. The term, and the casual reference to theft, "Gypped"Why Being 'Gypped' Hurts The Roma More Than It Hurts You, is an ethnic slur used to refer to the Romani people. Gipsy (Term) When Travis Beacham, Pacific Rim's screenwriter, was contacted on the matter of the name's definition on his Twitter account, he stated he named Gipsy Danger after the pre-World War II aircraft engine, the de Havilland Gipsy, designed by Frank Halford.@TravisBeacham, July 31, 2013 Following his response, he apologized, explaining that his knowledge of the term's definition was "context specific" and he was unfamiliar with the pejorative use. He promised would "be more careful" in future.Travis Beacham: About Gipsy Danger's name In an effort to avoid offending and using the slur, some fans of the film have taken to referring to Gipsy Danger as "Lady Danger"Re: Lady Dangerlittlemissmutant: Lady Danger #2Lady Danger #3Lady Danger #4Lady Danger #5, "de Havilland Danger"greatrunner: Do me the respect of not losing your heads and just read this or merely "Danger" and "G Danger".PSA: Stop using G**** Danger However, "Gipsy Danger" is still the preferred term to when discussing the Jaeger in general . Known Inconsistencies *According to Man, Machines & Monsters, stats card and character poster, Gipsy Danger stands at 260 feet and weighs 1,980 tons. Its blueprints states it stands at 288 feet and weighs 7,080 tons. *In the novelization, Gipsy Danger's Combat Dossier counts Scunner among the Kaiju it killed, when Scunner was killed in the denotation of the thermonuclear bomb on Striker Eureka's back. *Concept art featured in Man, Monsters & Machines spells Gipsy Danger "Gypsy Danger". Trivia *Gipsy Danger's "mien" was inspired by prized UFC fighter Georges St-Pierre. *According to Guillermo del Toro, the design team wanted Gipsy Danger to "feel like a classic, old gunslinger" (John Wayne) and designed its anatomy after that of a cowboy. del Toro also referenced tanker ships and art deco as an influence in Gipsy Danger's design. In particular there being large flat areas with a lot of plating, with spots in between showing the intricacies of its inner workings. *Gipsy Danger has the "no power moves" glitch in Pacific Rim: Jaeger Combat Simulator. *Gipsy Danger's Plasmacaster appears to be modeled from a real-life particle accelerator/practical plasma system. When charged, one can see the caster generating several high-energy electromagnetic fields to create and eject streams of directed plasma energy. *According to Travis Beacham, the S-11 Pulse Launcher was an early name for the Plasmacaster.Travis Beacham: S-11 Pulse Launcher *The Plasmacaster is referred to as the "Plasma Cannon" in Pacific Rim. *Gipsy Danger is a playable character in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *A 7" Gipsy Danger figure is part of Series One of NECA's Pacific Rim collectible figures, with a battle-damaged version being released as part of Series Two. *Gipsy Danger makes a cameo appearance in the Guillermo del Toro directed couch-gag for the Simpsons Halloween special, "Treehouse of Horror XXIV".Guillermo del Toro's "The Simpsons" Opening Is the Greatest Horror Homage Ever! *NECA's tagline for Gipsy Danger is "The Steel Titan".NECA: Gipsy Danger tagline *Gipsy Danger's Conn-Pod rotates 360 degrees when connecting with the main body. *On the Control panel of Raleigh's drivesuit Harness in Gipsy Danger the words "Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems Inc" are written. A reference to the company in the movie The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension. *In the movie novelization, the depth and pressure during Operation Pitfall hamper Gipsy Danger's weapons systems. This forces Mako and Raleigh to rely on the Jaeger's Chain Swords rather than its Plasmacaster. In the movie, while this is not referenced, the two do not attempt to use the Plasmacaster and instead solely rely on the Chain Swords. Gallery References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-3 Category:Tales From Year Zero